


Poppet

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [96]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: But the pattern on that suit is only second to Eggsy's orange velvet suit, For National Handmade Day, For National Tartan Day, Gen, I have no clue about fashion, In hideousness, M/M, in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: James has absolutely no sense of fashion, but his family loves him anyway.





	Poppet

**Author's Note:**

> For National Tartan Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-tartan-day-april-6th/
> 
> For National Handmade Day: https://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-handmade-day-april-7/

“What are you wearing?” Percival couldn’t believe the shop stocked a fabric that ugly.

“Harry picked it,” James said, adjusting the jacket. “What do you think?”

Percival cocked an eyebrow at his husband. “Do you really want me to answer that?”

“It’s not that bad, is it?”

“I can feel my eyes burning.”

“Well I don’t have time to change before this mission,” James sighed. “You can pick out the pattern for the next one, alright?”

“I still don’t see why you let Harry of all people chose?” Percival narrowed his eyes as James squirmed uncomfortably. “What were you betting on this time?”

“Bedivere’s last mission,” James grumbled. “I expected there to be more explosions.”

Percival sighed. “Go, or you’ll be late.”

“I’ll see you next week,” James pressed a quick kiss to Percival’s lips before dashing out of the room. “Love you!” he called over his shoulder.

Percival rolled his eyes fondly before picking up his mug of tea and returning to his office to finish writing up his report.

* * *

“I made something for you,” Roxy said, nervously holding something behind her back.

“Is it a bomb?” Percival cocked an eyebrow, turning the heat down on the stove as he turned to face his daughter.

“No, it’d probably be less awkward if it was,” she sighed, bringing her hands around front, a small cloth doll held in both hands. “Alfred said this was the material Poppa’s last suit was made out of,” she said when Percival didn’t respond. “He suggested I make it when I wasn’t doing so well in the tailoring lessons.”

Percival took the doll with shaking fingers, holding it close to examine it. “It even smells like him,” he murmured, running his fingers over the smile sewn onto the doll’s face.

“Merlin gave me some of the cologne he liked to use,” Roxy answered. “I thought you might like it. I know some of the stitches are uneven and the fabric is absolutely hideous and...”

“It’s perfect,” he pulled Roxy in for a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Roxy murmured, letting herself be hugged. “I miss him too, Da.”

“We’ll be alright,” Percival murmured. “Now come on, dinner’s ready.”

“Did you burn it this time?” Roxy teased, going to the cabinet to get out bowls.

“You’re not as funny as you think you are,” Percival sighed, carefully setting the doll down near his seat at the table before taking the bowls from Roxy and serving the soup he’d made for dinner.

“I’m hilarious,” Roxy said brightly.

“If you say so, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% sure James' suit was tartan, but I'm going with it.
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
